


在雨里等人

by Omehal



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strange Nonsense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: “明天见”，陈韦丞想，这个表述有够奇怪。布莱特·杨，杨博尧好像笃定了他是那种会每天都准时来到排练室的人，而杨博尧一定会因为操场上挤着太多的接力赛选手而来到三楼，在这里，操场旁的排练室，这个时间，与他相遇。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang





	在雨里等人

现在，迟来的冬雨落下来。在这之前，陈韦丞只还记得干燥的日光把他的喉黏膜刮得生疼。那时候，他从操场停下来，一边咳嗽一边去找矿泉水瓶。只要稍微地呼吸片刻，疼痛和铁锈味就从舌根再往后的那块皮肤里渗出来。

他一边把眼泪吞回食道，一边闭着眼在跑道边缘摸他的水。一声摩擦，然后他摸到一双鞋。

陈韦丞往上看，另一个人往下看，手里还拿着一本德语书。对方的头发不长不短，却梳成一种难以辨别性别的样式。陈韦丞想张嘴道歉，那块黏膜开始爆发，他颤抖着身子蹲得更深，低头咳了整整三十二秒，其间因为重力不稳，他不得不把手按在那双鞋面上，平滑的革面和他的手掌互相挤压，他试图改变姿势，却因错乱的一口空气被再度拖回寻找呼吸节奏的循环里。

就在那一刻，他摸着的鞋面向上鼓起，隔着那层白色的面料，他几乎觉察出指节的形状，虽然那很快就扁了下去，但那不合时宜的蜷缩却让陈韦丞意外地逐渐平静下来。他把手撤开按在旁边的石砖上，终于能小口呼吸着抬头再看向那个——他现在知道那是个男孩了——学生。他意识到刚刚所发觉的奇怪样式只是错觉：对方的头发只是被风吹乱了。

“对不起，给你带来麻烦。”陈韦丞说。他试图把眼神集中在男孩身上，以忽略遮住视野的一片水光。在阳光下，他的眼泪太刺眼了，让他感到自己几乎是在短暂失明。

“这没事的。”那男孩说。他扶了一下眼镜，抬起的手臂把那轮太阳遮住了，而扶完眼镜后，他也没有放下手。“伙计，你咳嗽得可不轻。需要水吗？”他把身边的水壶拿起来递给他，用放松下来的嘴角表示自己并不介意。

好奇怪。陈韦丞想，他一边想象着自己在说“不了，谢谢。”一边开口说：“噢，谢谢。”他拧开了盖子往喉口倒；那水是温热的，在滑进嘴里时有一种粘稠感，像是一口被人含在嘴里已经很久的水。

“你刚刚在测试？”男孩把书合上，看着他喝水，问。

陈韦丞把盖子盖上，发现水位线其实并没有低下去多少，而且他的喉咙还是很难受：那与水分根本无关。“啊，是的。你也是体育课吗？为什么你在这里坐着？”

“我上周跑完了。这周是补考吧，我们专业是这样的。”

“呃，你们德语专业？”

“我们意大利语专业。”男孩说。

“噢！噢……”陈韦丞愣了一下，他马上抑制住那个问题，因为他知道，一旦问出来，后面会跟上更多的问题，且最后都会变成悬而未决的想法，继续堵塞他的喉咙。“我是法语系的。我们这周第一次跑。老师告诉我们没有补考机会。”

“啊。”男孩说，“其实你可以不用解释这么多的，上来坐坐吧。”

另一个奇怪的错觉：台阶很高，男孩的腿并不长（这是在陈韦丞也坐上去后发现的一件可供对比的事情），但他确实踩在地面上了。他坐在男孩旁边，把臀部又往里挪了一些，并知道自己明天的肌肉一定会因为这个姿势更加酸胀。但他又没有拒绝男孩。

在男孩不再和他说话后，陈韦丞开始需要集中所有精力抑制自己不去咳嗽。他的同学远远地朝他招着手，他提起力气举了个“五”的手势。但是，每一口空气都是折磨——在他最需要空气的时候。

男孩闭着嘴，把手放在水壶盖上，又翻开那本德语书。

后来怎么了？陈韦丞撑着伞想。有一小部分路过的人对着他看，因为他站的位置有四分之三并不需要雨伞，而且房檐很小，而他的身旁还挤着一些躲雨的人，他的伞让空间更加拥挤了。后来他想起来自己的那瓶矿泉水，于是在上完视听说后又去操场拿，但并没有找到瓶子。每天在操场上丢失的物品数不胜数，一次性制品都不能被定义为“丢失”。他可以不为那个矿泉水瓶负责。

但他还是很困惑。

这些都可以姑且不提。他所记得的还有另一个下午，已经放学有一段时间，他拎着小提琴往排练室走。面试时他的发挥很不错，最后他进了第一小提琴部。排练室有两个，一个是他们平时集中的，从空间上计算（两个排练室挨在一起，占地面积也是可视的）比另一个排练室要大一些，但里面已经堆满谱架和部分学校的管乐器，因此显得非常狭窄；另一个排练室他没进去过，也没见到那扇铁门敞开过。

他一边敲着裤边想华彩，一边路过他从未去过的排练室。这时他听见小提琴的声音，E弦非常轻易地流过铁门，流到他面前；是柴小协。

陈韦丞突然起了极大兴趣，他护住琴盒，把整个人贴上那面墙，这样一来，D弦和G弦的声音也清晰起来。有一个人在练习柴小协。

他有些隐隐的兴奋，这比坐在排练室里与许多人一同排练完全不一样。他知道那是一种在一千个人里突然找到一个小提琴手的兴奋，尽管他们乐团里也有足够数目的小提琴。他听着那个人的第一乐章，突然感到奇怪。尽管隔着墙，他还是感觉到那人的柴小协的不协和感。并非音准或是故事性上的不协和，而是整首曲子的扭曲感上。很好，但太好了，以至于乐曲似乎不应该从排练室里传出来。

音乐突然停下。陈韦丞应当走开，但他只是站在原处，半蹲着，半边脸贴着墙，带着一种无法逃离的慌张与隐秘的期待。

铁门被人从里面拉开，刚好在那一秒，陈韦丞离开墙面，他刚好转向从里面走出来的另一个人。

“啊。”陈韦丞发出一个音节。

另一个人听到这个音节，也转头看他，琴盒在手里垂着。他先是盯着陈韦丞，脸上面无表情，随即突然扩张成一个惊喜的挑眉：“是你！你是那个体质测试的同学。”

这时，陈韦丞才开始打量起眼前的人：确实是三天前他见到的男孩。他站直身体，琴盒悲惨地在身后与墙面撞出一声响。他才想起自己刚刚放下了手。

男孩已经在笑，他说：“噢，你也拉小提琴！你的喉咙好些了吗？你也来拉小提琴，是吧？”

陈韦丞原本想说“我刚刚听了你拉的柴小协，真不错。”但某种欲望阻止了他，他换了另一句话：“这真有趣，我没想到我们会再见面。”

“这学校很小。”男孩比划了一下，他很感兴趣地看向陈韦丞背着的小提琴。“之前我觉得这一点糟透了，现在看来还不赖。”

“但……两周了，我从来没在这里看见过你。”这句话是陈韦丞的真话。

男孩摸了摸自己黑色的头发，把它们梳到后面，一边说：“噢，我很少来排练室。这里有点挤。我平时都会在操场上练习，看到了吗，就那个角落。”他顿了顿，“最近有几个班在那里练接力，你懂的，我就来了。”

这并没能回答陈韦丞的一部分问题，虽然他在日后知道了答案，但在那时候，他们之间还隔着好几个八度。陈韦丞有些不自在，并突然又有些想要咳嗽。但事实上，今天早上起床后他发现自己已经不再咳嗽了。

男孩拎着小提琴很轻快地拍拍他的肩，把他的那声咳嗽定住：“好吧，我们明天见。”

“明天见”，陈韦丞想，这个表述有够奇怪。布莱特·杨，杨博尧好像笃定了他是那种会每天都准时来到排练室的人，而杨博尧一定会因为操场上挤着太多的接力赛选手而来到三楼，在这里，操场旁的排练室，这个时间，与他相遇。

他们在第三次见面，也就是第二次见面的第二天时交换了名字，在杨博尧的带领下，陈韦丞第一次踏进了另一个排练室。那里的实际空间确实更小，但谱架也更少，“但这里也更多灰，因为面积太尴尬了。”杨博尧评价道。作为对柴小协的回报，陈韦丞在那里拉了一首西贝柳斯给对方。杨博尧和他说拉得真好，我已经很久没听到有人拉西贝柳斯。当他说这句话时，陈韦丞花了好一会才反应过来杨博尧的意思并不是“没人再拉过西贝柳斯”，而是“没人像艾迪·陈一样拉过西贝柳斯”。杨博尧准确地把陈韦丞想要送出去的评价扔了回来。

杨博尧裹着卫衣出现了，他双手插兜，从校道的另一边冲过来，冲进他的伞下。“谢谢伞，伙计。”为了保持刚刚冲刺到的位置，他几乎贴在陈韦丞身上。这不是一把大伞。陈韦丞低头，他能看见黑色卫衣帽兜上的水渍。

“你看起来很累。抱歉让你打伞来接我。”杨博尧说。

“小事。”陈韦丞说。他确实有些累。杨博尧没告诉他今晚选择的是哪门课。这本不该令人感到奇怪，杨博尧总是逃掉许多课，再转向其他的课程。譬如他们的第四次见面并非起因于小提琴，而是因为一节法语语法课。

那本德语书是一个正确的错误开始，他从一开始向陈韦丞揭示了一切。

起初陈韦丞没看见杨博尧。他坐在第二排，并因前一晚隔壁宿舍的游戏声而失眠，此刻摇摇欲坠。他翻开前一天写下的笔记，所有的字母起初服服帖帖，在许多次眨眼后漂浮起来，在纸上像冰块一样晃动。

事情发生在与格变位的第五个例句时，班级名单在此刻失效，老师抬头越过陈韦丞看向后方，然后示意某个人回答问题。

陈韦丞看着下面的例句排练发音，在听到杨博尧的声音时险些没能反应过来，杨博尧则口齿清晰地说“对不起，老师，这题我不会。”

老师说着“没关系，下一位同学”时陈韦丞失控地转头确认杨的位置，男孩穿着圆领外套坐在最后一排，用一半的眼神看着讲台，另一半的眼神则在突然从窗户刮进来的风中消散。他也许在听课，也许没有，桌上摊着一本书，看起来像是他们的教材，又仿佛不是。

下课后陈韦丞不顾自己的课业问题，把包拎起来转身追进人群。杨博尧已经混在人头中看不清楚，他努力辨认那个小个子，终于在分岔口重新定位到对方。

“杨！”他喊，“布莱特！”

小个子在分岔口的中心点扭过来，然后奇迹一般地在那里保持了静止。陈韦丞向他靠近。在他来得及开口前杨博尧拍拍他的肩示意着向前，一边大声说：“你怎么了？”

“你不是……我的意思是，我是法语专业的。我刚刚看到你了。”

“我知道；我知道。我也看到你了。”

“但……但你没有专业课吗？每周的今天专业课都很满，所有专业都这样。”

杨博尧想了想，缓慢地说：“我不喜欢专业课和非专业课的说法。我想听的课，我会去听。”

“那你的……”

“如果我没有去听课，我会告诉老师我不打算去听。他们决定或者不决定我应当记缺勤。”杨博尧低头把肩包的尾带从擦肩而过的各种衣服里解救出来，绕在手指间。陈韦丞多看了几眼。他的手，一双练琴的手，和他本人一样小，手背上有青紫色的血管，一路蜿蜒着消失在袖口。讲到这里，他突然抬头过来，陈韦丞的注视被抓住，他窘迫地想避开视线，但杨博尧兴致很高地说，“不过之前我来法语课，都没有见到过你。你们班有点太沉闷了，很难让人集中注意力。”

“不过现在我可以看看你。”肩包尾带已经缠满他的右手，杨博尧把它们攥紧，似乎在宣布什么值得高兴的新奇事。“也没那么差嘛。”

他说这些话的方式好像他已经耐心地和另外的人解释了一千遍，一千遍杨博尧总是旷课，总是在陌生的教室里听不同的口音语调，这个事实，没有一个字是错漏的；另一件事，陈韦丞又有些希望他只与自己说了这一次，只有他与杨博尧共享这个秘密。也许根本没有人会注意的杨博尧没出现在该出现的地方，或者总是出现在不该出现的地方。但又或许：杨博尧本应存在于错误的时间与地点。

他笑起来：“好啊，随便你看。我总是坐前排。”

“我总是坐后排。我会监督你有没有好好学习。”杨博尧还保持着那笑容，露出一排牙齿。

“在想什么？”杨博尧问。

“在想‘你的法语学得怎么样了？’”陈韦丞老实回答。

“你觉得呢？”杨博尧耸耸肩，一脚跨过地上的一个水坑，陈韦丞绕开它，跨多几步把杨博尧重新罩住。“其实上段时间我看德语书总是走神。”

“你可以试试去做读书笔记。对于打起精神而言特别有用。”陈韦丞建议。

杨博尧伸直手臂，把指尖暴露在雨里，陈韦丞把他的手拉回来。“天知道。如果学习语言能像拉小提琴全凭直觉，也许我也不会萎靡不振。”

“只有你拉小提琴才全凭直觉。”陈韦丞笑他，他们一起走上人行道，尽管砖面地板总是有更多水坑。

杨博尧没反驳他，他只是又把手伸出去，陈韦丞又把他按回来。“雨水很脏。”

“但我喜欢。”杨博尧说。他又沉默了一会儿。“我乐理确实很差。也许什么时候需要系统补补课。”

在陈韦丞还来得及思考前他已经打开下一句话的话头：“我可以……算了。”

杨：“你当然可以，我很乐意，而你也很在行。”

陈韦丞挣扎了一会，最后还是没能说出什么。

“你想说什么？”杨博尧转过头问他。他们还有一段直路就到宿舍。

“我不知道……也许没有乐理的那一部分是你音乐出彩的那一部分。我说不上来。”陈韦丞一个词一个词地往外排。“Ce qui est important, ça ne se voitpas?”1

“Tal vez así.”2 杨博尧说。“Pero no es la razón que niegas a decirme por qué.”3

“你说什么？”陈韦丞假装自己没有听懂。

“我说，‘可能是这样吧’。”杨博尧略去了后面那句话的解释，陈韦丞不打算拆穿他，也不打算继续告诉他为什么。“我们快到了。”

“嗯。”

“今晚你很奇怪。”

“我累了。”

陈韦丞想，他们远远没到。

“这是我练琴的地方。”杨博尧把琴盒放在地上。“随便坐。”

但现在是晚上九点，而且风很大，橡胶跑道坐下并不舒服。陈韦丞把这些想法全部砍掉。他蹲下来，观察杨博尧和他的小提琴，杨博尧怎么把上面的防尘布揭开塞到杂物盒里，怎么装上肩托。两个微调，一个在E弦，一个在D弦，非常奇怪的安装方式。

杨博尧半跪着把小提琴架到肩上，搭上弓。在他用这个姿势开始拉琴时，他瞟了一眼陈韦丞。那个眼神在风里亮得惊人。

他从上弓开始。

陈发现操场正在下陷。

风很大，不停地往他脸上拍，或者说正在往杨博尧的方向吹过去。他不能忍受自己再看着拉琴的杨博尧一眼，想转头看看还在操场上夜跑的人是否离开，想再重听到那些规律的脚步声在橡胶操场上踢踏。但他没法挪开视线，没法挪动自己的鞋。他想起第一次见到杨博尧也是在操场，在他自己心律不齐时。坚硬的操场像一滩烂泥，他开始明白过来为什么杨让他坐下。他需要一个支撑点，支撑自己不往杨博尧的方向倒过去。

杨博尧以一声长E结尾。他还跪在那里，转头问陈韦丞：“你觉得怎么样？”

“我在想你那次给我拉巴赫。你拉之前没调音。”他们站在宿舍一楼，陈韦丞抖着伞上的水，突然开口。

杨博尧正在浏览公告栏——陈韦丞知道他并没在看，只为打发时间，等自己把伞处理干净。他说：“而你在我拉完之后因为腿太麻而坐在地上缓了十分钟。”

“我记得我那时没说什么。我知道你的弓走得又干净又轻快，但当时的我只觉得你拉得一团浆糊，所有的音全部杂乱地连在一起，有时又出现了断奏。我还在想：‘怎么回事，上星期拉柴小协的布莱特·杨呢？’”

“记忆会出现错乱。”陈韦丞让伞的弹簧把水弹开时杨博尧说，“也许你自己都不记得那时你在想啥了。我甚至都不记得我们之后说了些什么。”

他们沿着长廊慢慢走进去，身边路过的人都走得比他们快一些。

走上二楼时陈韦丞说：“其实我在想我们第一次见面。我不小心把手按在了你的鞋子上。”他感觉喉咙干涩，明明走廊里湿气一股一股地从墙壁里涌出来，杨博尧在他身边，黑色卫衣的帽檐湿漉漉。他手上还留着把杨博尧的指尖从雨里抓回来时潮冷的触感。

“啊。那件事我记得。”杨博尧向上踩着楼梯，陈韦丞看着自己的雨伞尖在地面上划开时粗时细的水痕。杨湿润的声音靠近了些，让他喉咙无故地痒起来，试图开启一场咳嗽。

“我是故意把鞋子伸到你前面的。”杨博尧说。

**Author's Note:**

> 1 法语：“真正重要的东西用肉眼看不见。”
> 
> 2 西班牙语：“可能是这样。”
> 
> 3 西班牙语：“但这不是你不告诉我为什么的原因。”
> 
> 4 yby拉的曲子是Partita No. 1 in B Minor for Unaccompanied Violin, BWV 1002: VIII. Double，巴赫的无伴奏小提琴。


End file.
